Papi Estoy Sangrando!
by Princess Utau
Summary: ¿Sangre? ¿Dolor en el estomago? Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué el día que estoy solo con mi hija tiene que ser el día que ella por primera vez tiene su periodo?


**Princess: Hola Chicos, este es el segundo corto gracioso y humoristico que he echo xD Los Señores Mcarthy en la Sala de Partos xD COMENTEN POR FIS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON ULTIMAMENTE Y AGREGARON A UNA CENA DE LOCOS A FAVORITOS Y COMENTARON**

**Rosalie: TODOS SON HUMANOS ;D**

**Princess: A Princess Utau No le pertenece Crepusculo**

* * *

**Edades:**

**Esme y Carlisle: 34**

**Edward: 19**

**Rosalie:13**

* * *

**Carlisle Punto de Vista...**

-Papi, me duele el vientre-dijo mi pequeña Rosalie, sobándose su estómago. Levanté y puse mi mano sobre él.

-¿Mejor?-asintió

Era un día normal como habia ido al centro comercial con Carmen, Edward y Bella habian ido al cine con la hermanita de Bella, Alice

De todas formas, por ahora, podía disfrutar seguir siendo el héroe personal de mi bebé, como ella me había llamado una vez, arrullándola para que durmiera, confortándola y espantando a los chicos malos… y ella siempre sería la niñita de papá.

-Tengo que ir al baño, papi-dijo Rosalie con una expresión irritada mientras se ponía de pie.

-PAPI-casi me caigo del sofá cuando el grito espeluznante de Rosalie penetró mis oídos sensibles. Frenéticamente, corrí tan rápido como podía hacia la puerta del baño y llegué en un parpadeo.

-Rose, qué va mal?-grité sobre la puerta.

Estuve a punto de estallar contra la puerta y tumbándola en el proceso, cuando ella habló de nuevo con una asustada y temblorosa voz.

-Papá, estoy sangrando-grito

-¿estás lastimada? ¿Qué va mal? ¿Te heriste? ¿Puedo entrar?-pregunté ansiosamente.

-No lo sé.Hay sangre en el inodoro-mi pequeña niña sonaba cada vez más asustada.

-Déjame…-me detuve tan pronto como recorde, por algo soy medico. ¿Sangre? ¿Dolor en el estomago?

Oh. _Oh._

Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué el día que estoy solo con mi hija tiene que ser el día que ella por primera vez tiene su periodo?

* * *

**Esme Punto de Vista...**

-¿Que tal esta alfombre con esta cortina?-le pregunte a Carmen como ella asintio llamando a un chico para atendernos, ultimamente e tenido el presentimiento de que algo pasara con Rosie

Mi teléfono sonó de repente. _  
_

-¿Carlisle?-contesté.

-_Esme__, tienes que venir a casa ahora, ¡RÁPIDO!¡N-no sé qué hacer!-_y entonces, soltó una serie de 'Ayúdame', como si esa palabra fuera el soporte de su vida.

-Carlisle, cálmate ¿Qué pasó?-pregunte preocupada

-_Rose __está teniendo su primer período ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-_podía escuchar el sonido de los sollozos de Rosalie al fondo. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué clase de madre soy, que olvida que su hija tendrá sus períodos pronto? Y además dejé a mi pobre esposo a cargo para lidiar con su primera vez

-Quédate en donde estás y trata de confortarla. ¡Voy en camino, a proposito como rayos no sabes si eres doctor-cerré mi teléfono y lo aventé de golpe a mi bolsa.

* * *

**Carlisle Punto de Vista...**

Mierda, jamás había maldecido tanto en toda mi vida.

-¿Papi, qué tengo que hacer?-para hacer más perfecta de lo que ya era esta situación, mi hija había empezado a sollozar fuerte en el baño.

De acuerdo, primero que nada, ella estaba confundida sobre lo que estaba pasando, así que tenía que explicarle.

-Uhm, Rose. Cálmate, princesa escúchame. Te lo voy a explicar ahora. Uhm… uhm…

**-¿dónde está mi conocimiento en Biología cuando lo necesito?...-**pense

-Tú estás empezando a menstruar… el ciclo menstrual es una serie de cambios fisiológicos que pueden ocurrir en la mujer fértil…

**-Dios, no Suena como Wikipedia-**pense

-No entiendo. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Soy un fenómeno?-empezó a llorar otra vez. _  
_

-No, princesa, no eres un fenómeno. Esto pasa en cada mujer normal. Y nosotros siempre te amaremos, princesita, sin importar cómo seas-le dije.

-De acuerdo, trataré de explicarlo en una manera más simple. Cuando alcanzas… cierta edad… uhm… tu cuerpo empieza a desarrollarse hasta alcanzar el cuerpo de una mujer adulta. Tendrás períodos, en los cuales un desecho de sangre muerta se procesará en tu… uhm… vientre… para… para… salir de tu cuerpo. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que está pasando.

-¿Entonces, cómo lo detengo ahora?-mi inteligente hija preguntó.

-Uhm… honestamente, no lo sé princesa-le dije

-Por favor, Rose, estoy aquí, no llores, no llores, princesa―habían pasado quince minutos, y seguía pegado afuera de ese horrible baño. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil que ella me escuchara.

-Estoy tan asustada, papi-suspiré

-Quiero a mi hermano-grito, prefiere a su hermano mayor que a su padre?...bueno ella lo queria mucho pero...

Me congelé.

**-¿Ella quiere a su hermano con ella durante su primer período?-**pense

-Rose, si te cuento historias sobre Edward, ¿esperarás a que mami regrese a casa?-propuse_  
_

-Está bien-perfecto, había dejado de llorar.

-De acuerdo. A Edward le gusta Dora la Exploradora-dije

-¿En serio?-pregunto Rose

-Sí y no solo eso tambien le gusta Barney,Bob Esponja,Las 12 princesas y la pelicula La Bella y La Bestia, incluso lloro cuando querian matar a la Bestia

-¿EN SERIO LLORO? Me dijo que odiaba a Bob Esponja-dijo

-Me mintió-Rosalie sonaba como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Entonces, dejó salir un suspiro.

No Piensa, Carlisle, piensa! ¿Edward, Edward, Edward? Edward! En un intento desesperado por calmar a Rosalie, solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Edward usa ropa interior de pequeños ositos con estrellitas-dije rapidamente

Todos los sonidos en el baño se detuvieron.

-¿Papa Qué acabas de decir?-dijo Edward

-Me has dado un susto de muerte hijo-dije

-Ja claro-dijo el

-No es momento de discutir, Rosalie está teniendo su primer período-De repente llego Esme con una bolsa, nos miro a los dos y nos saco de la puerta del baño

-Vale yo me voy a mi habitacion-dijo Edward

-Por fin-dije con un suspiro

Me deje caer en el sofá, cansado pero POR DIOS era un doctor, el mejor y no supe como reaccionar al periodo de mi hija, creo que el pánico afecta mucho

Esme llego y se sentó a mi lado como me masajeo la espalda

-Vale tranquilo que ya ha pasado, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo- me dijo con una sonrisa

Rosalie finalmente vino a la sala, mostrando sus dientes con una brillante sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, aún y aunque sus ojos seguían rojos por haber llorado, pero lucía extremadamente feliz. Corrió hacia mi regazo y me abrazó. Acaricié su espalda suavemente.

-¿Cómo está mi princesa?-ella todavía tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Perfectamente bien. No voy a llorar nunca más, papi. Soy una niña grande ahora-dijo ella

Miré su cara. Entonces, recordé su rostro de bebé hace trece años. Junto con eso, se fueron los recuerdos. El sentimiento de cuando la sostuve por primera vez, era tan pequeña, tan frágil en mis grandes brazos que todo lo que querían hacer era sostenerla, protegerla del mundo. Y después, la parte de verla crecer. La primera vez que dijo "papi". Una simple palabra se convirtió en mil veces más hermosa con su voz de campanitas. Después, cuando jugamos a las muñecas, ella me llamó su héroe, por protegerla a ella y a sus muñecas. Escuchar a Rosalie decir eso, por primera vez en mi condenada vida, sentí como si perteneciera del lado bueno, con héroes y luces.

De cualquier forma, ahora sabía que tenía que dejar ir a Rosalie, y verla extender sus propias alas. No podía decidir siempre lo que era mejor para ella.

-Gracias, papi-susurró mi pequeño ángel.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar siempre de mi lado-besó mi mejilla.

La dejaré ir.

Porque sé que ella siempre será la niñita de papi.

De pronto, Edward bajo y Rosalie le pregunto:

-Edward, ¿estás usando ropa interior de ositos con estrellitas?

**Oh Oh...**

* * *

**Princess: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**Rosalie: Jajajajaja**

**Princess: Comenten por faa ;D**


End file.
